


Class Season 2

by Rebs222



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebs222/pseuds/Rebs222
Summary: As Class isn't having a season 2 and we all need more of the Bunghole Defense Squad I've decided why not write my own. I hope you enjoy and comment if you've got any suggestions.





	Class Season 2

April took a deep breath and started singing as the words flowed from her soul transforming her melancholy into a melody. Her mind flicked back to her conversation with Charlie...

"Do you ever feel like it's so dark that it'll never be light again?"

April sighed thinking about how much she missed her friends.

"Sometimes, lately, I always hope there's a way out if I'm brave enough." 

Charlie said sadly, not quite believing his own words.

"Oh Charlie, I think we help each other be brave. That's why I miss them so much." 

April jerked back to reality as she felt a tug of shadow on her heart which could only mean one thing, Corakinus. 

 

//

 

Ram smashed a football towards the goal before sighing and heading back towards his bag. 

"Ram! I can't let you give u..."

Varun's sentence was cut short as blood spurted from his open mouth and gaping sword wound. Ram stopped and let out a scream of anguish as he watched his dad disintegrate before him. 

"One!"

Corakinus snarled before vanishing from his spot behind the freshly bloodstained patch of grass. 

Ram ran as the image of his dad's death burned into his mind and heart. His feet lead him to a small bar where he saw April playing through the window. April, his heart became twice as heavy than before just seeing her; knowing she didn't love him as much as he loved her. 

"April, he's gone." 

He said before collapsing into her sweet embrace and letting his tears of grief fall. 

"One? What did he mean one? How are they back? I had them destroy the path to our world?"

April whispered as fear clutched at her beating heart.

"I don't know, but my dad..."

Ram trailed off before burying himself in April's shoulder, wrapping his shaking arms around her. 

 

//

 

Matteusz stared at Charlie's door apprehensively before giving into his heart and deciding to ring the doorbell. Charlie opened the door and Matteusz's heart fluttered still taken aback by the Rhodian's beauty. He walked into the house he had called home for months before the prisoner incident. He followed Charlie up to his bedroom his heart still nervously beating in his chest. 

"It's been almost a week, Quill hasn't even woken. I pour water down her throat, but." 

Charlie trailed off as emotions choked his voice. 

"You care for her."

Matteusz said softly.

"We're the last of our kind. It would, I wouldn't."

Charlie trailed off not knowing how to put the feeling of protectiveness into words.

"You wouldn't have a heart if you did not care."

Oh Matteusz, Charlie thought, sweet Matteusz always knowing what to say.

"Where have you been sleeping?"

Charlie asked, scared of the answer.

"My cousins car."

Matteusz said looking down to avoid Charlie's eyes.

"What if..."

Matteusz cut him off as both boys held the urge to run into each others arms. 

"Please, no more promises. I won't make any either, except one. I promise to love you today and tomorrow I will make this promise again."

"I'll make that promise too." 

Charlie said as his eyes shone with love for the beautiful polish boy.

"I would quite like to kiss you now." 

Their resolves broke as Matteusz's hands buried themselves into Charlie's soft hair, whilst Charlie leaned into the kiss bringing his hands up to Matteusz's face. 

"I missed you." 

He said gently caressing Matteusz's cheeks as they rested their heads together. Matteusz sighed softly and smiled at the Rhodian.

Both boys jerked backwards as an ear-piercing scream echoed from Quill's room. 

"What the hell is this!"

She shouted pointing down at her obviously pregnant stomach.

"Is this the, er, part where your offspring eats you?" 

Charlie asked nervously.

"What the? Oh crap that is part of it isn't it? No no this was just the part where we hibernate." 

Quill answered looking relieved.

"How did this happen? How are you this pregnant?" 

Matteusz asked getting more confused by the second. 

"It's got to be that cabinet..."

Quill said talking to herself.

"I'm sorry, what about the cabinet?!" 

Charlie shouted accusingly.

"No, no, Prince the time for your questions is over. Where is my gun?"

Quill shouted back sounding exhausted.

"What are you planning on doing with it?"

Charlie asked besides already having guessed her answer.

"What do you think? You will use the Cabinet Of Souls on our enemies and then I will use that gun on mine." 

Matteusz looks down at his phone before grabbing Charlie and dragging him out of the room.

"Oh my god April, oh no!" 

 

//

 

Tanya sighed as her mum walked in placing a bowl of soup on her work cluttered desk. 

"You've not mentioned your new friends recently?"

"Oh, they're not my friends."

"Tanya..."

Vivian sighed as her daughter shut her out.

"Can you just leave it?" 

She walked back out of the room giving Tanya some space before a shadow sword impaled her splattering blood all over the bedroom door.

"Mum! No!"

"Two" 

Corakinus smirked before vanishing leaving Tanya with the bloodstains and dust of her mother. 

 

//

 

April gasps as the shadow clawed at her heart signalling the return of Corakinus. 

"Is he here? Is he back?" 

Ram caught April as she fell backwards. 

"N-no he was here and then gone, something's different."

April leaned into Ram's warm embrace as she felt the shadow tug at her heart again. 

"April!"

Jackie shouted as April and Ram turned to see Corakinus with his blade to her throat.

"If you harm her you'll die, I'll make sure of it!"

April shouted, her voice laced with anger.

"She has Shadow Kin running through her veins, I will only kill her if you refuse my offer."

"You want me to come back with you?"

April said bluntly realising why Corakinus had returned. 

"Clever girl."

"She's not going anywhere! We'll kill you, we'll kill every single one of you!"

Corakinus laughed, a short sharp sound.

"With your cabinet? The weapon you will never use?"

"It's a good thing we have others."

Charlie said stepping through the door holding Quill's gun.

"Sorry, door was unlocked."

Matteusz said gingerly as he moved to stand beside Charlie.

"Look at you in your little circle pretending to be heroes and never expecting to pay a price."

"We've payed plenty!"

Ram shouted as the images of a blood soaked Rachel and his dad flashed through his mind.

"And you will keep paying till you are lost yourselves, I have killed two come with me or else I will kill more."

Corakinus smirked as shadow radiated off of him, darkening the room. 

"Who else did you kill?"

"Answer! This gun doesn't have to kill. I can just start by tearing off your limbs." 

Charlie snarled as an image of the blood stained palace of his people floated in his mind.

"The Prince of Rhodia, the saviour of his people, not even hero enough to save one."

"If I have to die to stop you, I will!"

Charlie shouted as his hands trembled from fear and anger.

"Then so you shall!"

Charlie was thrown backwards as a cloud of shadow shot at him and encased his heart.

"What was that? What have you done?" 

He demanded voice full of malice and hatred.

"Consider how many you will allow to die, do not consider too long as you, you will be five."

Corakinus said pointing at Matteusz before disappearing into thin air. 

"What was that thing he threw at my face?"

Charlie asked still clutching Matteusz like his life depended on it. 

"Shadow, he's put a shadow on your heart just like mine."

April said sighing.

"So if you use the weapon on them it hits your heart..."

Matteusz whispered, trying to will it not to be true. 

"And I die too." 

 

//

 

Quill answered the door to a crying Tanya.

"He killed her." 

She said before collapsing into violent sobs against Quill's pregnant stomach.

"My mum is dead, my brothers aren't answering. They're supposed to be at the school library but I'm too afraid to check because what if they... what if?" 

Tanya trailed off trying to hold back tears.

"I don't know... are the others..."

Quill said not sure how to comfort the crying girl.

"The Cabinet."

"What?"

"I want to use the cabinet."

After helping Tanya place the cabinet into a bag Quill turned to her and smirked.

"Shall we go see exactly how much damage I can do without that thing in my head? There's some princes I'd like to start punching."

"Are you offering to help me?"

Tanya asked surprised at Quill's willingness to work with her. 

"That depends, are you offering to help me?"

 

//

 

"We need your help."

Charlie said pointing Quill's gun at Dorothea.

"You're pointing a gun at me."

"You'll get over it!"

Charlie was desperate for answers, for a way to save Matteusz, that threatening Dorothea wouldn't affect his moral conscience too much. 

"Let's be very clear Charlie, I do not take orders from..."

Charlie fired the gun into some pictures behind her desk as he lost his patience.

"People are dead! More will die! Here's your chance not to be one of them." 

Dorothea's expression sobered as she stood up and lead the boys out of her office and upstairs to room M017.

"You're not coming in."

"I'm really not interested." 

Charlie said getting more irritated as the thought of loosing Matteusz plagued his mind.

"Understand this, I will die before I let you through this door."

Dorothea opened the door and stepped through into the bright white light leaving Charlie and Matteusz alone to talk.

"Is this the me you're afraid of?"

Charlie asked feeling guilt trickle into his mind.

"Yes."

"People are dying."

Charlie sighed blaming himself for their deaths. 

"I know, we do these things because we have to but who are we when we're done?"

Matteusz said leaning back against the white stairs as he curled his fingers around Charlie's. 

"I do all of this for you! If I lost you..."

Charlie trailed off as tears brewed in his eyes.

"If I lost You! Six days I thought of nothing but you! Six days thinking of your smell and how your skin is soft on your neck and you don't understand football."

Matteusz said placing his head to Charlie's so they could see the raw emotions in each others eyes.

"I really don't."

"Every day, every day I think of you and I think, please don't go where I can't follow." 

Charlie rested his head against Matteusz's chest as he wrapped his hands around the polish boy's waist. They stayed like that until Dorothea came out of the room saying something about the Shadow King being in the library. 

 

//

 

Quill and Tanya ran into the library trying to find Tanya's brothers in the maze of bookshelves.

"Damon? Damon! Oh thank god, just get out of here. Don't go home, just get on the train and go to grandma's! Just go!"

Tanya said shoving her brothers towards the library door but Corakinus appeared in front of them wielding two swords which were swiftly used to turn the brothers into dust.

Tanya watched as her entire world fell to dust in front of her eyes. Her whole family now dead. Quill charged at Corakinus now filled with rage. They fought before he disappeared again and Quill led a grieving Tanya into the gym.

"Teach me how to fight." 

 

//

 

Charlie, Matteusz and Dorothea ran into the library to find it in a mess and two piles of dust lay by the door.

"Tanya's brothers..."

"Three and Four."

Matteusz said as the feeling of dread built up inside him because of the knowledge of him being next.

"Whatever happened they put up a fight."

Charlie looked around noticing something in the pile of papers.

"Quill was here!" 

He said pulling out one of Quill's bracelets from the scattered books.

 

//

 

April stood outside the school gates twirling her phone in her hands. Sighing she finally rang Ram.

"Ram, I'm at the school and well, I've thought about you everyday since we were trapped in that classroom. Every single day I've been afraid to love you and that's all it is, I've just been afraid. But I'm not afraid anymore, I love you Ram."

April hung up and walked into the school whilst her hands shook with anger and fear. 

 

//

 

"Step away Quill!"

Charlie shouted as Quill knocked Tanya to the floor, but Tanya stood up and walked over to Quill's side. 

"Tanya?"

Charlie asked confused until he glanced at the cabinet behind them.

"Tanya we saw your brothers..."

"They're dead, like my mum, like Ram's dad, like you will be if Charlie doesn't use the cabinet against the Shadow Kin!"

"If they die April dies."

Charlie said as his voice flickered sounding conflicted.

"And Charlie."

Matteusz said using his eyes to beg Charlie not to use the cabinet.

"And I have to choose you over my family? There is no other way, and I am tired of watching people die!"

"Corakinus is attacking us. Tanya's right, he won't stop."

Charlie said defeatedly looking in the direction cabinet.

"No I will not!"

Corakinus shouted as he drew his sword underneath Matteusz chin. 

"Congratulations, you are next to die."

He hissed into Matteusz's ear as the sword cut into the pale skin of his neck sending crimson drops of blood trickling down. 

"Is this your limit Prince? You find the deaths of others acceptable but this is the one you will not tolerate." 

"No death is tolerable." 

"And yet you hold a weapon and have another ready."

"Let him go!"

Charlie's voice cracked as tears spilled from his eyes, not Matteusz, please not Matteusz.

"Charlie."

Matteusz said weakly.

"If you kill him I will wipe you from the face of this universe!" 

"At the cost of your own life?"

"I will no longer care!" 

"And the cost of hers?"

Corakinus pointed to the frozen figure of April standing in the doorway of the gym. 

"Let him go and I will go with you."

"Finally you understand!"

"April, no!"

Matteusz shouted as he tried to break free of the Shadow King's embrace. Corakinus snarled and drew a line across Matteusz's collar with his sword.

"I suggest you stop moving."

"No one else will die?"

"You have my word."

April slowly moved towards Corakinus before stopping and turning back to Charlie.

"I need you to set me free. Let me look into your eyes, let me know that I was brave."

April said smiling softly at Charlie.

"I..I can't."

Charlie choked out trying to hold back tears.

"April! April no not for my sake!"

Matteusz shouted before the sword was brought closer up towards his neck. 

"Tell Ram..."

"I will."

Tanya said softly.

"Am I to just trust you? Remember little girl I can read your mind."

"I didn't forget and when I'm this close, I can read yours. I know you've got insurance." 

Corakinus laughed.

"Insurance? Such a pleasant word for invasion."

"Charlie! It's the kings command, the presence in our shadows it's the command of the king!"

April shouted as Corakinus threw Matteusz aside and grabbed her.

"I can't, please I can't, please don't make me..."

Charlie trailed off before firing the gun just as Ram ran in.

"April! April no! You killed her, you killed her!"

Ram screamed as Charlie stood in shock.

"He who kills the King replaces him. I've ordered the Shadows to detach from everyone on the planet but they'll fight me, even though I'm King. You have to protect me as I do it."

Charlie said standing, looking more regal than before. 

"Do what?"

Quill shouted before the Cabinet Of Souls opened behind her.

"No, no no no no no no! You will die too!"

Matteusz screamed, not being able to bear the thought of a world without Charlie.

"I already died, a moment ago."

Charlie said brokenly.

"Oh Charlie, Charlie please please!"

Matteusz begged moving towards Charlie.

"I love you, and I've lost you. Goodbye."

Charlie ran towards the Cabinet Of Souls and began the activation whilst Tanya and Quill held off the hoards of Shadow Kin. 

"I give you my intent."

Charlie said just as the orb turned red and the Cabinet Of Souls opened and the Rhodian souls streamed out. The Shadow Kin were enveloped in golden light before vanishing.

"Charlie you can stop now!"

Matteusz whispered as Charlie let go of the orb and turned to face him.

"Not yet."

He said as a soul floated behind him before shooting into his heart.

"Charlie!"

Matteusz screamed before catching Charlie's limp body. 

 

//

 

Charlie looked up as sand fell away from his light hair. A girl bathed in golden light stood before him.

"Who... who are you?"

He asked standing up and brushing the sand off of his clothes.

"A second chance, go back to your friends and leave your guilt here."

She said before the golden light radiated off of her and enveloped Charlie.

 

//

 

Charlie gasped as he felt soft hands grasp his shoulders.

"Matteusz?"

He croaked out before sighing into the safety of his boyfriends embrace. Closing his eyes Charlie almost drifted to sleep when Matteusz shook him back awake.

"Look!"

He said as the same golden light that has enveloped Charlie now streamed out of the top of the Cabinet. It swirled around April's body before forming 4 human like shapes.

"Who are you?"

Charlie shouted before the light glowed brighter, filling the room, making everyone look away.

 

//

 

Ram looked down to see April moving in his arms.

"April? How are you... what the hell just happened?"

"Ram, there was this girl and this light!"

April said sitting up to wrap her arms around Ram.

"I thought i lost you."

Ram whispered before leaning down to kiss April.

"*cough cough*"

Ram broke away from April's lips to see his dad and Tanya's brothers and mum standing where the light had been.

"Dad!"

"Mum!"

Ram and Tanya shouted in unison before running to hug their parent. 

A second chance, Charlie thought as he curled into Matteusz's side and watched as the Bunghole Defence Squad were united once again.


End file.
